leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
Gingrich Watch
Gingrich Timeline 2014 * August 8: Desperate for attention, Gingrich descends into Islamophobia in his usual Obama hating stick. On New Day, he accuses Obama of failure to recognize that the problem is “radical Islam.” “Nobody wants to tell the truth,” he whined. “The truth is this is a radical Islamist group. They say openly if you don’t convert, we’ll kill you. It turns out they actually mean it. There’s no complexity…The president couldn’t even honestly describe ISIS last night because it goes against his ideology.” Translation: Mister President I demand that you produce instant solutions to the problems of the Middle East. Gingrich: ‘Nobody Wants to Tell the Truth’ About Radical Islam Tina Nguyen. 2011 * January 20: Gingrich emphasizes his Georgia connections in a news conference. The Pennsylvania born resident of Virginia said the following: "My offices are here. My grandchildren are here. I'm here regularly. I helped create the modern Republican Party in Georgia starting in 1960. I have a certain fondness for being back in Atlanta." Gingrich: Georgia Would Play Big Part in Presidential Bid Atlanta Journal Constitution. January 21, 2011 2009 * April 12: Gingrich seems to betray his envy of the attention given to teh new Obama family dog during an appearance on ABC's This Week. "I hope the girls love the dog. I hope the family--and all the pressure they're going to be in -- finds it useful. And I think that this whole thing is fairly stupid...It's great that they have a dog. It's great that the kids are adjusting. And where they got it from -- who cares? It's a nice gesture on Senator Kennedy's part to give it to them but who cares?" CNN Political Ticker 2007 * July 29: In a broadcast interview Gingrich predicts a Clinton-Obama Democratic Presidential ticket: "I think that either Mayor Giuliani or Governor Romney or Senator Thompson would be a very formidable opponent for what I expect will be a Clinton-Obama ticket, and I think that there's a possibility that will work." Source: n.a. "Gingrich Predicts Clinton-Obama Ticket." Associated Press. July 29, 2007. News Report * August 3: Speaking to the National Conservative Student Conference, a front for the wingnut Young America's Foundation (Herndon, Virginia), Gingrich declared the second Bush administration a failure and its War on Terror a "Phoney War": "None of you should believe we are winning this war. There is no evidence that we are winning this war...We were in charge for six years...I don't think you can look and say that was a great success...I believe we need to find leaders who are prepared to tell the truth...about the failures of the performance of Republicans ... failed bureaucracies...about how dangerous the world is," he said when asked what kind of Republican he would back for president." On his www.americansolutions website, Gingrich asserts: "We've been engaged in a phony war...The only people who have been taking this seriously are the combat military." Source: Bob Deans Gingrich Says War On Terror 'Phony': Former Speaker Says Energy Independence Is Key." Atlanta Journal Constitution. August 3, 2007. News Report